


The Night Descending

by drjamband



Series: Jonesboro [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the summer after Jim and Bones' sophomore year of high school.  Jim is ready to have sex with Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Descending

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a snippet from "Jonesboro," in between Jim and Bones meeting and Jim moving away. Enjoy!

“Hey, Bones,” Jim answered.

“Hi, Jim,” Leonard replied, adjusting his hold on his phone.  “Uh, I have something I wanna ask you.”

Jim smiled---Leonard could be so cute.  “OK.”

“Um, my parents are goin’ to Fernandina Beach this weekend, so I thought you could stay here while they’re gone.”

Jim smiled.  “Yeah!  Thanks, Bones!  Hey, have you started the summer reading yet?”

\-----------

The summer after their sophomore year had been an exciting one for Jim and Leonard.  They’d swim in the lake, buy tickets to a kids movie only to sneak in to the R-rated ones, and on really hot nights they’d sleep in only a pair of shorts on Leonard’s front porch.

They had been together for about half a year, and their physical relationship consisted of just kissing.  Jim had confided to Leonard that he’d never actually been with someone in that way, and that he wasn’t comfortable enough yet to try it.  Leonard didn’t mind; he loved being with Jim in whatever way he could.

Whenever Jim slept over they always shared a bed, which Leonard’s parents seemed to turn a blind eye to, but they never did anything other than sleep.

\-----------

Leonard’s parents left on Thursday night, wanting to have all of Friday and Saturday before they got home late Sunday night.  Jim came to see them off, excited for a weekend alone with his boyfriend.

They spent Friday at the Georgia Aquarium in Atlanta and then took MARTA to Decatur Square.  They stayed at Grant Park until sundown, laying a blanket on the grass and lying next to each other, talking and enjoying each other’s company.

They got back to the house and sat on the porch swing, gently pushing it back and forth in the cooler night air.  “Hey Bones?”

“Yeah, honey?”

Jim smiled, but stopped pushing and folded his hands in his lap.  “I had an awesome time today.”

Leonard grinned at Jim’s shyness.  “Me too, Jim.  You know I love bein’ with you.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jim said breathily.  “And, uh, that’s the thing.”  Leonard’s heart pounded.   _Oh my God he’s ending it_ , he thought.  “I want to...be with you.”

Leonard blinked.  “What?” he finally said.

“I...I...nevermind,” Jim sighed, pushing his foot to the porch again to move the swing.

“No, Jim, I’m sorry.  That came out wrong.  Can, um...can we try again?”

Jim smiled and Leonard almost cried with how beautiful Jim was, illuminated by the moon and the streetlights, his eyes glancing upwards from under his lashes, his baby face open and flushed.  “I want you to make love to me,” he said finally.

Leonard couldn’t hold in a gasp.  “You’re sure?”

Jim nodded.  “I’ve been thinking about it...God, Bones, I’m ready.  I want to be close to you.  I want...I don’t think words are enough anymore.  I have to show you.”

Leonard moved forward so suddenly that the swing almost dumped them onto the concrete as he kissed Jim fiercely.  “Jim,” he breathed.  “Inside.”

They rushed through the front door, but once at the staircase they slowed.  Tonight was not a night for urgency.  Tonight was for making Jim comfortable, for loving him the way no one had before, and for memorizing everything about him that only Leonard would know.  He took Jim’s hand and led him up the familiar path to his bedroom.

Once Leonard shut the door behind them he kissed Jim again, softly and sweetly.  Pulling back, he kept Jim’s face in his hands.  He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t begin to find the words for how he felt about Jim just then, so he kissed him once more and led him to the bed, pulling down the covers and sitting on the edge.

Jim joined him and put a hand under Leonard’s shirt, touching the bare skin of his stomach and chest.  “Take off your shirt?” he asked, and Leonard complied immediately.  Jim stared almost unblinkingly at Leonard’s bare torso.  It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it before, but now there was the idea of more, and it both excited Jim and scared him.

“You too?” Leonard asked, snapping Jim out of his thoughts.  Jim nodded and reached down to the hem of his t-shirt, but Leonard gently moved his hands away and pulled it off himself.  He immediately started placing kisses to Jim’s neck, his hands resting lightly on Jim’s ribs.  Jim put one hand on the back of Leonard’s head, loving the feel of the other boy’s lips against his skin.  “So beautiful, Jim,” he whispered.  Jim gasped as Leonard’s fingers tickled the skin of his lower back.  “Talk to me, honey.  Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Jim let out a little moan.  “I...this is good, Bones,” was all he could think to say.

Leonard finally pulled back, keeping his arms loosely around Jim’s waist.  “Would you like to go further?”

Jim bit his lip, his eyes down, before looking back up and nodding.  Leonard stood up and very deliberately undid the button and zipper on his jeans.  Jim had his eyes squeezed shut, and Leonard kneeled back on the bed.  “Jim,” he said softly, cupping his cheek.  Jim opened his eyes.  “We can stop if you want.  It’s OK.”

“No, no.  I’m sorry.  I want to.  It’s just...I’ve never seen...I mean, you know.  I’m kind of...embarrassed.”

Leonard smiled.  “It’s alright, honey.  You’re beautiful, and I love you.”

“You haven’t even seen me,” Jim said uncertainly.

“However you look, I know it’ll be perfect.  Trust me,” Leonard implored softly, and Jim gave the slightest of nods.  Leonard kissed him and continued removing his own jeans but left his underwear on.  He then kept eye contact with Jim as he removed the other boy’s pants.  His knuckles brushed against Jim’s erection, causing Jim to whimper and thrust his hips.

“Bones,” Jim begged softly when the hand disappeared.

“Shh,” Leonard soothed.  Jim’s eyes were big and dark, and his expression was so raw Leonard had to take a shaky breath.

Jim suddenly pushed forward, rubbing his erection against Leonard’s, causing them both to moan brokenly.  “Bones.  C’mon, Bones,” Jim babbled, raising himself up on his knees then dropping back down, reveling in the sensation of fabric on his sensitive skin.

Leonard finally grabbed Jim’s hips, effectively stilling them, before Jim reached down and pulled away the waistband of Leonard’s boxers.  Leonard let him strip them off, watching Jim’s face for any hesitancy.

After a few moments, Jim reached forward and tentatively stroked Leonard.  “Ah!” Leonard breathed, hips twitching with the effort of not rolling them into Jim’s fist.  “S’good, Jim.”  He gathered enough strength to move Jim’s hand away, and Jim looked at him questioningly.  “Too much,” he explained.  “Had to stop before I came.”

“Please, Bones,” Jim begged, and Leonard peeled away Jim’s own boxers, gasping at the sight of Jim naked on his bed.  

“Jim,” he breathed.  “God, sweetheart, you’re...you’re perfect.”  Jim let out another little moan before Leonard kissed him again, their cocks bumping together in a lightning bolt of pleasure.  They parted, and Leonard scratched lightly at the jut of Jim’s lean hips.  “I have to prepare you, alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Jim exhaled.  “Yeah OK.”

Leonard reached over and grabbed an inconspicuous little bottle of lubricant.  He knew it would probably be better for Jim if he was on his hands and knees, but he wanted to see Jim’s face, and he knew Jim would feel a lot better if they were facing each other.

Jim watched as Bones squirted the lube onto his index finger.  “Relax, honey.  I know it’s difficult.  Take a deep breath.”  Jim did as he was told, and on the exhale Leonard pushed his finger forward.  He made it to the first knuckle before Jim whined and clenched around him.  “Shhh.  It’s alright, Jim.”  He moved up Jim’s body and kissed him.  “Do you even know what you do to me, Jim?  How fucking hot you make me?”  Jim let out a little moan in response.  “Do you know what I do on the nights you don’t sleep over?” Leonard asked as he started to move his finger again.  “I get in the shower and I jerk off thinking about you.  About you coming underneath me, about those full lips wrapped around my dick.  God, Jim, I come so fucking hard.  I always have to clean the shower wall afterwards.”

Jim let out a loud moan as Leonard pushed his finger all the way and started with a second.  When he was at three, Jim was bucking helplessly, seeking more.  “Bones.  Come on, Bones.  I need it.  Need you.  Please!”  Leonard curved his fingers and swept them over Jim’s prostate.  “Unh!” Jim shouted unintelligibly.  “Bones...do that again,” he panted, and Leonard complied, moving his fingers in quick strokes over Jim’s prostate.  “Oh!  Oh, Jesus, Bones!”  Jim’s hips were bucking hard, his body rising off the bed with each touch.

Finally, Leonard slowly pulled out, despite Jim’s whimpering protest, and started to lube his own cock.  He indulged himself with a few quick strokes before lowering himself over Jim again.  “OK?” he asked.

“OK,” Jim said, swallowing and taking another deep breath.  Leonard slid in painfully slowly, almost not moving, and had just gotten the tip in when Jim stopped him.  “Ow, ow, Bones, ow,” he cried, and Leonard started to pull out.  “No!” Jim exclaimed, lifting his leg to push Leonard back to him.  “Just...” Jim tried.  He lifted both his legs so his ankles crossed on Leonard’s back, knees bent and legs falling open.  “OK.  I think that’s better.”

Leonard moved forward again, almost tearing the sheets with his vicious grip.  He managed to get all the way in, stopping to let them both adjust.  It was killing him not to move, but hurting Jim would be worse.  Finally, Jim gave him the OK, and he pulled back minutely before pushing back in.

“More,” Jim mumbled after a few thrusts, and Leonard complied.  After a few harder thrusts he hit Jim’s prostate, causing Jim to practically howl.  “Yeah, Bones, right there!”  Leonard felt his arousal spike at Jim’s vocalization and touch.  Jim’s hands were all over him, brushing his shoulders and sliding down his back before scratching at his chest and squeezing his arms.  “Need to touch you,” Jim was mumbling.  “Everywhere.  Wanna feel all of you.  Never enough.  Never enough.”

“Yeah, Jim, touch me,” Leonard responded, thrusting a little bit harder.

“Bones!” Jim cried out.  “Oh, God, I love you.  Don’t stop.  Please, please, don’t stop.”

“Gorgeous,” Leonard panted as he felt his balls start to tighten.  “So fucking perfect.”

Jim whined in response.  “Oh, Bones, I’m close.”

“Me too,” Leonard managed, fucking into Jim as hard as he could.  “Gonna fucking come.”  He wanted to let go so badly, knew it would be the best orgasm of his life, but he wanted Jim to come first.  “Come on, honey,” he encouraged, reaching down to stroke Jim’s cock.  

Jim came with a loud cry of “Bones!” as his back arched and his eyes squeezed shut.  Leonard followed immediately, thrusting through his own climax.

After catching his breath, he reached up and stroked a hand over Jim’s head.  “This is gonna feel a little uncomfortable.”  Jim nodded and whimpered when Leonard pulled out.  “I’m gonna get us cleaned up, OK?”  Jim nodded again as Leonard slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom.  He wiped himself down before coming back to Jim and cleaning him as well.  Throwing the washcloth in the hamper, he laid down next to Jim.  “Hey, talk to me,” he said softly.  “Are you OK?”

Jim turned towards him and smiled.  “Yeah.  Yeah I’m...I’m great, Bones.  That was...the most amazing thing I’ve ever done.”  He blushed, realizing how sappy he sounded.

“Me too,” Leonard said softly.

“Can we do it again?”

Leonard chuckled.  “Yeah.  Let’s nap first, though.  I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.  I did all the work.”

Jim laughed and rolled on top of him.  “Well next time you just lie back and let me do the hard stuff.”

Leonard pulled Jim until he was resting on Leonard’s chest and kissed him on the head.  “Whatever you want, Jim,” he said softly.

Jim smiled and ran his hand down Leonard’s side.  “I know, Bones.”

 

 


End file.
